KayLynne
by kristy87
Summary: It's not an everyday event when a baby is born in the morgue. GSR


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

AN: I don't know why I wrote this story... but I hope you will like it. :) have fun while reading it.

And something else... I know people often tell me to get a beta reader. I know I would need one, the problem is just that when I just think of working with a beta reader I get the most horrible writing blockades. So for my own sake I do not work with a beta reader, I prefer writing with some mistakes than to not write at all. If you hate reading stories written by non-native speakers who do not have beta readers then don't read my stories. I am writing for fun and when I would work with a beta reader then writing wouldn't be fun for me anymore. I upload my stories nevertheless, even though I know that it's not one hundred percent perfect English. I don't care about my mistakes, I know I'm getting better with time and when at least one person enjoys reading my story then I think I did a good job.

okay, sorry for this long AN.

Summary: It's not an everyday event when a baby is born in the morgue.

Pairing: GSR

* * *

**Kay-Lynne**

Shift would be over in two hours, she would manage to survive two fucking hours. But damn, the time between those damned pains got shorter and shorter. She did her best to hide it, only one or two times Catherine had glanced over at her while they had been listening to Doc Robbins. As much as she had tried to swallow it, from time to time she let out a gasp.

She had clenched her fists so hard this time that one of her fingernails had cut her skin. She had to open her fist and just couldn't swallow the pain anymore. "Damn." She gasped and suddenly grabbed for Catherine's arm.

Cath turned around and threw an asking look at Sara, who was grimacing from the wave of pain that ran through her body.

After a short moment Sara relaxed again. Catherine seemed to realize what was going on. Now it was her who grabbed Sara's arm. She dragged her aside. "You're not honestly going into labor in the morgue, are you?" She asked shocked.

Sara bit down on her bottom lip and tried to avoid Catherine's gaze.

"Oh my Gosh! You _are_ going into labor… in the morgue." Catherine's eyes widened. "How long is the gap between the…"

Another wave of pain ran through Sara and she grabbed for Cath's upper arm again. Catherine cried out from the pain.

Sara gritted her teeth. "Two minutes or something…" She relaxedsoon and leaned back against the wall. "…I… I thought I could make it through the shift."

"You thought you could make it through the shift? Are you insane?" Catherine asked her unbelieving. "We have to call an ambulance…"

At the same time Grissom entered. He walked over to the two women, a soft smile on his lips. He kissed Sara on her cheek and then slipped his arms around her waist. "Hey Honey."

"Hey." Sara whispered softly.

"Remember to finish work on time today, I reserved a table for dinner at Luigi's."

"Sara is not going to have dinner with you at Luigi's." Catherine found her words back.

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"She's going to have her baby."

"Yeah, but not before next week." Grissom shrugged.

Another labor-pain ran through her body, Sara grabbed Grissom's arm and dug her fingers into his flesh. "Ouch! What have I done to deserve this?" He asked slightly shocked and with pain-filled voice.

"Sara is in labor. _Now_. At the moment. Gil she's having her baby."

"Now?" He turned Sara around and made her face him. "Now? Honey… now?"

She nodded softly.

"We have to call nine-one-one!" He shouted out.

"I already did." Doc Robbins' voice sounded from the back of the room. "You need to lie down Sara." He joined them.

"The question is where?" Catherine asked and glanced around the room.

"I don't care where…" Another wave of pain hit her. "JUST. LET. ME. LIE.DOWN.SOME_WHERE_!"

"Morgue table." Robbins grabbed Sara's left arm and while Grissom held her right one, they both lead her over to the first free morgue table they could reach.

Grissom helped Sara to lie down and then he took her hand into his. Their fingers entwined with each other and he did all he could to calm Sara down.

"Sara, when the next labor-pain comes then you have to pant." Catherine tried to advise her.

"I am not going to pant!" Sara returned stroppy.

"Honey you should maybe do what she tells you…" Grissom's attempt to support Catherine's advice was rewarded by another pain created by Sara's grip.

"I.AM.NOT. Goin'. To…" And then she tried panting. And she had to admit that it helped.

"Sara… I think we don't have much time anymore. I think we need to…" The doc gave Catherine a sign and she nodded.

"What?" Grissom asked concerned.

"I doubt that the paramedics will be here on time. We have to undress her and get warm water and towels and…"

"You want her to give birth to our baby here?" Grissom asked unbelieving.

"It's not what I want, it's what will happen Gil. And the longer we wait the more dangerous it will get." Robbins told him still in his usual nonchalance.

"Did you ever do this before?" Catherine, who had disappeared for a moment, returned with a couple of towels… and with Nick, Warrick and Greg in tow.

"A couple of times, but it's been a while." Robbins admitted. "Guys, to make this easier for the young lady here, please leave the room. Except for the father of course." He said addressing the boys. "And nurse Catherine may also stay."

Only reluctantly Nick, Warrick and Greg left the room again. As soon as they were gone Grissom helped to get Sara's pants off. Then he squatted next to Sara's face so that they were looking into each other's eyes. He ran his hand over her cheek and gave her a comforting smile. "Everything is going to be okay Honey." He whispered and then he let his hand find hers again.

"Just do whatAl tells you… and try panting."

She only nodded. She whished she could say something but at the moment she felt just too powerless to do anything.

"Don't push yet Sara." Robbins told her and she nodded.

_Panting. Pant! Try panting!_ She told herself, trying to calm herself down a little bit.

"Try to not push Honey." Grissom whispered into her ear and then pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"That's what I'm doing." She gasped. Okay now this had really hurt.

"Okay now you may push Sara."

And she did. This was definitely feeling anything else but good. She would sue the woman who had told her that giving birth the natural way was a wonderful experience and that it would hurt less than ripping out a hair. This woman must have been on painkillers or something… or drugs… "Damn it! THIS.HURTS!" She squeezed Grissom's hand so hard that it brought tears into his eyes. But he didn't dare to say anything now.

He knew very well how easy Sara could loose her temper at the moment. In the last months he had to learn it the hard way.

"Okay Sara, one more time."

Sara took a deep breath and then pushed as hard as she could, with all her power. It hurt. It really hurt but then it stopped hurting. And she heard the baby's cries.

"It's a girl." Al told them with a bright smile on his lips. "Come here Gil, you have to cut through the umbilical cord."

"You okay Honey?" Grissom asked Sara breathlessly.

She nodded and smiled brightly. "Yes." She replied after a moment. "Yes…" She tried to calm down her breathing. She slowly let go off his hand. "Do what he told you." She whispered and then leaned her head back on the table.

Grissom nodded and then he turned to Doc Robbins who handed him the scissors. Catherine held the little girl in her arms, she was half wrapped into one of the towels and she was crying so loud that Grissom knew that the whole department would hear it …and she was so incredibly beautiful. His little daughter. So beautiful. Tears ran over his cheeksbut he didn't care. From now on he was her father and… nothing had ever made him so happy. With shaking hands he cut through the umbilical cord, then Catherine handed him his daughter and he wrapped the towel closer around her little body.

"Name?" Catherine asked smiling happily.

"Kay-Lynne" He answered whispering. "I preferred Mandy but I accept Sara's choice." He told Cath and winked. He then walked over to Sara and placed the baby on her chest. Now they cried their happy tears together. Sara carefully heldtheir little daughter close to her while Grissom caressed her cheek.

At this moment the paramedics arrived. A couple of minutes later Sara was ready for transportation and she, Grissom and their daughter were brought to the hospital.

Catherine and Doc Robbins smiled at each other. "Such a cute girl." Cath said softly.

"Looks just like her mother." Robbins grinned.

"Gladly. Imagine she would look like Grissom…" Cath chuckled.

"I'm sure the boys are already freaking out behind these doors. We better go and tell them all they want to know…"

"…and don't want to know." Catherine winked at him.

* * *

THE END

Unrealistic? Probably. I got the idea because a friend of my aunt gave birth to her child at work lol and I thought Sara would be workaholic enough to work until she'd give birth... so I just couldn't resist writing this story.

I hope you liked it anyways


End file.
